


The Cards Keep Secrets

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Summary: Every duelist wears a mask to hide their secrets.  And a duel is a step closer to revealing them.
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 1





	The Cards Keep Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Astral and Kite's conversation in Eps 23-24, and will make more sense if you have seen those episodes.

"That was impressive," Astral said, looking at the trap card that had effectively negated his XYZ summon. "You have always been a strong duelist, Kite."

"Save the flattery." Kite said. "I need your Numbers, and empty compliments won't help you."

"They're hardly empty," Astral said, his inhuman eyes staring into Kite's (it felt like Astral could see his soul, peel off the mask that every duelist wore-every duelist, unless they were Yuma.) "But what I find truly curious is that you said that you need them, Kite. For what?"

Kite swallowed. He was winning the duel. But Astral was winning the battle of words. "I told you already. I want them to know more about Astral World."

"Something tells me it's more than that, Kite." Astral said, and he drew his card as his turn began. "Yuma says that dueling is a way to get to know someone. So, Kite, I will learn who you truly are through this duel."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments welcome, as always.


End file.
